1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a pixel and display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A variety of methods have been proposed for controlling a display. Examples include a progressive emission method and a simultaneous emission method. In a progressive emission method, rows of pixels sequentially emit light. In a simultaneous emission method, all pixels in the display simultaneously emit light after a sequential data writing operation is completed.
One type of progressive emission display has pixels with a 7T-1C structure, e.g., 7 transistors and 1 capacitor. One type of simultaneous emission display has pixels with a 4T-1C structure (e.g., 4 transistors and 1 capacitor), where the transistors are p-channel metal oxide semiconductor (PMOS) transistors. The 4T-1C pixels in this display do not initialize the anode voltage of an organic light emitting diode. In these or other displays, first and second power applied as a pixel driving voltage change voltage levels based on data writing or emission states. Therefore, a time for initializing the anode voltage and a non-emission time increase and power supply stability is reduced. This may cause luminance deviation and image uniformity deterioration.